


PDAs and Expiration Dates

by VlaeThorium



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, PDA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5401709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VlaeThorium/pseuds/VlaeThorium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing with Petra is she can be generous with affection given the right circumstances; too generous in fact that she often puts expirations dates on them to hint on their urgency. It's now or never with her and Levi continues to frustratingly learn it when he'd be a day late after deadline. (Rivetra - AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	PDAs and Expiration Dates

It has become a practice that whenever they meet, Levi would kiss Petra’s forehead because she _adores_ forehead kisses. And Levi would expect nothing in return not because Petra doesn’t want to kiss him; it’s because she’s painfully shy of showing displays of affection in public other than holding his hand and the occasional embraces.

“Where’s that kiss you were texting me yesterday?” Levi teases as he throws his arm on Petra’s shoulder.

“What _kiss_?” She raises an eyebrow, feigning her innocence.

“That _kiss_ you so _eagerly_ wanted to plant on my lips yesterday when we were supposed to meet. If you needed a refresher, here’s your text,” Levi fishes his phone from his pocket.

“Ah! That kiss!” She playfully points a finger on his chest, “Offer’s expired now, mister.”

The thing with Petra is she can be generous with affection given the right circumstances; too generous in fact that she often puts expirations dates on them to hint on their urgency. It’s now or never with her and Levi continues to frustratingly learn it when he’d be a day late after deadline.

They make themselves comfortable in the nook of their favourite restaurant. Levi’s arm almost never leaves Petra’s shoulder as if making up for the days they were apart. Erwin and Hanji would bet, in the early years of Levi and Petra’s relationship, that between the two, Levi would be the one who’d feel strongly against public displays of affections. On the contrary, he just can’t keep his hands (and lips) off of Petra. In return, Petra would occasionally peck his cheek _only if_ he leaned his head near enough for Petra to make a small motion. Her kisses are always light and he would always ask for another one (because, he reasons, he hardly felt anything). Petra would happily oblige, but they are still none the lighter the second time.

 “You _never_ kiss me,” Levi says after swallowing a mouthful of his dinner.

“What are you talking about, I do so!” She looks at him, utterly surprised by his statement.

“Yeah but I’d have to lean so close to your face to be able to actually _hope_ to get one!” he teases.

Petra motions for him to come close. When he does, she plants him a kiss. “See, and if you decide to kiss me, that’s because I’m complaining that you never do. You’re all talk, Petra Ral. I’m almost disappointed in you.” She giggles from his ungratefulness. He leans his cheek close to her again, hoping for another kiss. But she counters his gesture by leaning her head lower than his, strategically positioning her forehead to his lips. She mischievously adds, “Oh, I thought it was your turn to kiss me.”

Levi straightens up. Their eyes lock into deep gazes. The thing with Levi, his gaze softens whenever he kisses her. And when she sees that all too familiar look on him, Petra knows all too well a kiss is underway. Oh how she missed him so much to not actually mind kissing him in public. She closes her eyes. She leans her face in anticipation for his soft lips…

And…

“Oops. Expired.” Levi coolly says as he pulls his head back, not forgetting to smirk, leaving a wide-eyed Petra in a deep shade of red and disbelief (and in a deeper dose of her own medicine).  

 


End file.
